La perdida de la vista
by Isanatz
Summary: Lucy pierde la vista, ¿Gray enamorado de Lucy?. lucy decepcionada de natsu, al no estar con ella cuando más lo necesita. Juvia y Lisanna las ... ¿malas? ¿celos? [ultimo cap up]
1. Chapter 1

Hola mundo. Feliz año

Habría querido subir un fic de navidad y de año nuevo, pero mi imaginación se fue de vacaciones y sin más eh aquí algo que surgió de pronto, leyendo un muy buen libro, sin más espero sus reviews vamos lectores se que quieren verme feliz, además es de educación leer y dar opiniones o ¿no? Bueno en fin, como leí en otro fic esto sirve como usb de historias, algún día se las contare a mis hijo :LOL: sin más a disfrutar de la lectura.

**[ Fairy tail, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son del gran hiro mashima]**

**La pérdida de los sentidos.**

En el gremio todo era normal, el ruido de las peleas en las cuales Natsu y Gray eran los protagonistas, algunos gritos, aquel olor a alcohol que era característico del lugar y magos eligiendo alguna misión. Entre ellos estaba el equipo de Natsu buscando alguna.  
-¡esa!- dijo Natsu, cogiendo un papel del tablero  
-no, esa apenas pagara lo que ustedes dañaron en la misión pasada y además no alcanzara para pagar mis dos atrasos de la renta- dijo Lucy con un aura depresiva  
-Lucy tiene razón, además si no mal recuerdo también le debemos dinero al gremio por el destrozo de ayer- dijo erza meditando la situación  
-podemos tomar esa para pagar lo que debemos y... Yo podría … prestarte dinero para tu renta Lucy- dijo gray mirando de reojo a Lucy  
Lucy lo miro sorprendida y le regalo una sonrisa, a lo que Natsu los miro y alzando una ceja dijo -Lucy ... ¿recuerdas cuando fuimos a comer con gray y destruimos todo?-  
Lucy asintió con la cabeza  
- pues gray no podrá prestarte dinero .. Porque le dije al dueño del restaurante que el hielito pagaría todo- dijo con una gran y amplia sonrisa, de esas que eran comunes en Natsu  
-¿qué? maldito cabeza de flama, me has dejado en la quiebra!- dijo el mago de hielo revisando su cartera  
-lo siento Lucy, parece que no podre prestarte dinero- dijo gray con mucha pena  
a Lucy la rodeo un aura de tristeza, de repente empezó a temblar , todos observaban como Lucy caía al suelo, casi al caer la sostuvo Natsu y la observo preocupado. El la llevo a la enfermería del gremio  
¿qué le había pasado? Se preguntaban todos los del gremio preocupados por su amiga rubia  
Tiempo después salió el maestro eh hizo callar a todos, ya que habían estado haciendo bastante escándalo, preguntándose por la salud de la maga estelar  
-tengo una buena y una mala noticia, ¿cual quieren que informe primero?- dijo el maestro  
Gray con nervios y preocupación no podía articular ninguna palabra  
-la mala primero, maestro- dijo Natsu con la mirada seria  
era evidente que tanto Gray como Natsu estaban preocupados por Lucy pero debían de escuchar esas palabras para quebrarse  
- la mala noticia es que Lucy ah perdido la vista... y no se sabe si la podrá recuperar- dijo el maestro bajando la mirada  
se hizo silencio casi eterno hasta que un mago de hielo lo interrumpió  
-no! Pero ¿cómo? ¿Por qué? eso no!- dijo histérico Gray  
-¡Lucy no puede perder la vista!- grito enfurecido Natsu  
- ¡Lu-chan no puede perder la vista, ella no, como va a seguir leyendo u escribiendo esas novelas! ¿Por que... porque le ah pasado esto?- dijo llorando levy  
todos lloraban amargamente sabían de antemano que Lucy podría vivir sin hablar, ya que ella podría comunicarse con todos en forma escrita, sin escuchar, ya que podría leer lo que otros le quisieran decir, pero sin ver, eso era lo peor que a la maga celestial le podía pasar. A ella que se la pasaba leyendo o escribiendo su novela, cartas a su madre... contemplando la belleza de cada cosa y ahora de la nada ¡pam! lo pierde todo.  
-todo se debía a su estrés acumulado, según se si Lucy no pagaba hoy sus retardos de las rentas, su casera la iba a echar, fue tención hijos míos, lo que hizo que Lucy perdiera la vista- dijo el maestro tratando de calmarlos

El equipo en el que Lucy estaba, se sintió culpable, además si esa era la mala noticia, ¿Cuál podría ser la buena?.  
-maestro, y entonces ... ¿cuál era la buena noticia?- dijo Gray  
-que si bajamos esa tención estoy muy seguro que Lucy podrá ver de nuevo- dijo Macarov poniendo una mano en el hombro de gray y dedicándole una sonrisa  
-¡bien manos a la obra! estoy encendido... esperen y como se baja la tensión?- dijo muy confundido el dragón slayer  
-dándole pescado! Aye sr- dijo happy volando alrededor de Natsu  
-no estoy muy seguro, pero creo que si hacemos que se divierta eso la ayudara, además yo pienso resolver después su problema con la renta- dijo Gray  
todos iban a ayudar a Lucy cuando saliera de la enfermería, todos ya tenían un plan elaborado el cual se vino abajo apenas la rubia salió para que la vieran, estaba sentada en una silla de ruedas ya que al no ver donde pisaba se sentía insegura al caminar, se veía fatal, lagrimas y lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos cafés que estaban abiertos de una forma inusual, como si Lucy los abriera de mas para así poder llegar a ver algo, pero lamentablemente no era así, su mirada estaba perdida sus mejillas rosas y llenas de sus lagrimas, su labio cruelmente mordido por la rabia de ella, y sus puños bien sujetados a la silla  
todos la contemplaron hasta el borde de las lagrimas podían ver la frustración que tenia Lucy al no poder ver  
todos eran incapaces de decir palabra alguna, mas sin embargo gray junto con Natsu se acercaron lentamente  
Gray la abrazo, como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo de no hacerlo, ahí con ella hundido entre los rubios cabellos de Lucy le dijo -yo seré tus ojos ... siempre-  
Lucy no aguanto sabía que era Gray y que ella debía de ser fuerte pero se quebró lo abrazo, como quien abraza a su mama después de haberla perdido, como quien abrazaría a un amor perdido, entonces lloro y lloro con tal fuerza que después quedo tranquila, sintió paz en ese nuevo mundo en el que ahora solo veía obscuridad, vio la luz o al menos la imagino.  
Lucy quedo completamente dormida en los tan cálidos brazos de Gray, todos los observaban y Natsu se encogía de hombros sabía bien que el ya no podía abrazar a Lucy así no después de haber iniciado una relación con Lissana, pero sabía que no importaba, ni gray ni mucho manos Lissana el siempre cuidaría de Lucy por que simplemente ella era su mejor amiga.  
-como ya sabemos, Lucy por obvias razones no puede estar sola en su casa, así que vendrá conmigo y yo la cuidare- dijo Erza con voz autoritaria y algo de enojo por si alguien se oponía y así fue.  
-no- dijo gray cargando a Lucy y con la mirada seria -yo me la llevare-  
-Estas loco hielito, Lucy se va conmigo, como siempre- dijo Natsu acercándose a Gray, cuando sintió un gran golpe proveniente de Erza con los ojos encendidos y un aura asesina -tu no! tú debes de estar con Lissana o acaso la quieres engañar!?- dijo erza tomándolo por el cuello  
- pero yo siempre eh cuidado a Lucy no la abandonare- dijo decidido Natsu  
-escucha Natsu, creo que las cosas cambian, deja que gray cuide de ella unos días- dijo mira desde la barra  
cuando Natsu iba a negarse era demasiado tarde Gray ya se había llevado a Lucy.

o— o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La casa de gray era muy amplia y siempre o casi siempre estaba limpia, tenía unos grandes ventanales que daban hacia un pequeño patio, en el cual había una pequeña fuente, donde cubos de hielo caían.

Adentro estaba conformado por una cocina, dos baños, dos recamaras y la sala, toda la casa tenía un piso de madera y un techo hecho de cristal azul, sus muebles la mayoría eran de vidrio y sus sillones de color azul, color azul ese fino color y a la vez divertido cubría toda la casa del mago de hielo, si sin duda alguna era su favorito.  
Gray y Lucy por fin llegaron a su destino, el mago acostó a Lucy en una de las camas, pensó que Lucy seguía durmiendo pues tenía sus ojos cerrados, cuando iba a salir de la habitación algo lo detuvo  
-¡gray nunca había venido a tu casa, huele tan bien!- dijo Lucy sosteniéndolo de un brazo  
-¡Lucy! pensé que ... estabas dormida- dijo Gray con asombro  
_*¿Qué habría pasado si la hubiese besado pensando que está dormida?*_ pensó Gray  
-Gray... ¿podre verte de nuevo? ... ¿digo podre ver algún día como antes?- dijo Lucy interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Gray  
-no necesitas verme- dijo el mago de hielo acercándose a Lucy con el corazón nervioso, latiendo fuerte -puedes sentirme- dijo al tomar una de las manos de Lucy y ponerla en su rostro  
Lucy contuvo la respiración, no había duda si era Gray, esos labios, esos ojos que ahora sentía. Empezó a tocar cada parte de la cara del mago de hielo, hasta que sintió que la mano de este estaba sobre la suya, podía sentir sus labios arqueándose y formando una sonrisa  
_*tan perfecta sonrisa y ahora no la puedo ver ... pero aun así la puedo sentir y es igual de maravillosa *_ pensó Lucy  
-pero no quiero que toques a todos así, es mas no te lo permito- dijo Gray aun con su sonrisa.

Lucy hizo una mueca en su rostro, abriendo esos ojos que no podían ver y llevándose su mano a la boca  
-¿porque me prohíbes eso? ahora sentir a los demás o tocarlos será mi única forma de sentir que los veo- reclamo Lucy  
gray la atrajo hacia él, suspiro ese perfume natural que la chica siempre llevaba y le dijo al oído -me pondré celoso Lucy, no hagas eso-

¿Fin?

Pues nada, espero que les guste.

¿Review?

-¡NO!

- Ok Y.Y

Bueno, quiero seguir la historia, veré como reaccionan lectores, si es que hay una buena respuesta( si les gusta), estaré subiendo el siguiente capítulo en uno días!

Sin más a COMER! No importa si engordan..

**Se prohíbe la reproducción total o parcial de este documento, sin la autorización de la autora.**

**Derechos reservados.**

**Coma frutas y verduras.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola, Bueno de rapidito actualizo y así _

_oh y dar las gracias por sus comentarios :3 un aplauso para ustedes!_

_este es el ultimo cap así que espero que les guste y si no, pueden arrojarme pasteles de forma agresiva! u.u_

_agradecimientos;_

_**michellechibi :** - gracias, aqui el nuevo cap realmente espero lo disfrutes! (:_

_**YukkariFullbuster :** - mi loca mente lo ideo, y gracias por leer! :D apenas eh escrito ¿3? historias jaja, espero las leas_

_y me comentes que te parecieron, sin más un saludo! (:_

_**CarlaDragneel;** gracias por tomarte tu tiempo! espero este cap te guste! _

**misaki-Kurosaki : **_espero te guste este nuevo cap! un saludo._

_**fairy tail no me pertenece, ya saben es delhiro mashima 3 .. **_

sin más a leer

* * *

Lucy estaba confundida

_*****__acaso el ¿está enamorado de mi?*_ pensó la maga  
ella daba por seguro que gray estaba locamente enamorado de Juvia, ella era un hermosa maga de agua, tenían unos ojos azules, la piel blanca y un muy buen cuerpo.  
Gray noto en el rostro de su compañera asombro e incredibilidad, casi pudo leer sus pensamientos los cuales interrumpió al decir -te amo, realmente siempre lo eh hecho, te lo demuestro de la forma en la que se demostrarlo, con pequeños detalles con roces en nuestras manos... pero creo que debí ser más directo, soy discreto lo sabes ¿cierto?-  
-yo ... no sé qué decirte! ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué yo? y ¿juvia?- decía muy confundida, tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta prudente la maga estelar  
_*no puedo ver su rostro, estoy en la obscuridad, y el me dice eso ¿que planea? en el peor momento para mi me dice que ama! ... y si lo hace por compasión*_ pensaba Lucy  
-no necesito tu compasión Gray! Aunque no te vea, se que estas sintiendo no quieres que este sola y como Natsu tiene a Lissana ¿piensas que me quebrare, que no podre salir adelante? .. que me hundiré en mi obscuridad- dijo Lucy gritando, y soltando sus lagrimas, golpeando con sus manos el pecho de Gray, después de un rato de no oír la respuesta del mago de hielo se dejo caer, ya sin fuerzas para golpearlo, con los puños apretados y los ojos cerrados fuertemente  
-no juegues de esa manera conmigo, no quiero tu lastima- dijo en un susurro Lucy  
Gray se aparto de ella, la miro en los ojos del mago hubo decepción, enojo y tristeza  
_*¿por que Lucy no me cree?, porque fui tan estúpido para decírselo en este momento, es claro que ella ama a Natsu..*_ pensó Gray antes de responder

-tienes razón Lucy, perdóname-  
_*es mejor que crea que mentí, ella no puede amarme, y es algo que debo aceptar*_ pensó Gray para después salir de la habitación.  
Lucy al escuchar la puerta cerrarse supo que Gray ya se había marchado, acto seguido comenzó a llorar, un llanto amargo acompañado de lagrimas saladas y una grito oprimido. Minutos después sintió una mano recorrer su rostro limpiándole las lagrimas, ella extendió su brazo para recorrer la cara, pero no era la de gray  
- ¿quién eres? donde esta ¡gray!- dijo la rubia echándose hacia atrás  
-tranquila Lucy, soy Loke pase al gremio a saludar y me contaron todo, Gray sabe que estoy aquí, además quise saber como estas- dijo Loke tomando las manos de la maga  
-oh Loke, que bueno que decidiste venir- dijo ella abrazándose al espíritu  
-Lucy ¿qué tienes?, a mi no pretendas engañarme esas lagrimas no son solo de haber perdido la vista ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Loke alejándola de sus brazos para poder verla  
Lucy conto lo que tiempo atrás había sucedido con Gray  
-¿qué? ... ¿por qué le dijiste eso? ¿lastima? pero si sabes que él en verdad te ama! y no solo eso tú te estás enamorando de él, porque rechazarlo de tal forma?¿ que sucede contigo?- dijo Loke, con una mirada seria y un tono de voz con desesperación  
-¡Lo sabes!, juvia lo ama, ¿por qué quitarle la felicidad?, además yo no veo, lo haría ser una persona infeliz, y sería una carga para él, yo lo quiero, Loke yo quiero que este con alguien que lo haga feliz, por eso renuncio a él- dijo Lucy con una voz quebrada y mordiendo su labio inferior.  
Ya han pasado varias semanas desde que Lucy vive en la casa de Gray, el la trata de maravilla y a ella le gusta estar con el, ha recibido varias visitas, menos una, desde que perdió la vista no ah sabido nada de aquel chico peli rosa, no ah escuchado su voz, nada  
_*según erza, está muy ocupado, es claro que lo cubre, además que cana y Levy dijeron que Lissana le había prohibido venir a verme no me sorprende eso, pero que el acepte lo que le pide Lissana? Además el dijo que siempre estaría conmigo y ahora que más lo necesito no está*_ pensó Lucy

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mientras tanto en el gremio  
-eeh cabeza de flama, Lucy te extraña ¿Por qué no vas a visitarla?- dijo gray con un tono de indiferencia  
-no, es que la verdad no quiero pelear con Lissana, además no se qué decirle a Lucy- dijo con pena Natsu  
-sabes ... ya no sé quién eres, despreocupándote por Lucy e importándote mas Lissana, ojala Lucy te perdone un día idiota- dijo gray bastante alterado y se fue al otro lado del gremio  
gray estaba relajado, con la cara entre sus brazos y recostado en una mesa cuando alguien lo interrumpió  
-gray, necesito hablar contigo- dijo Loke, que se apareció de repente, como era su costumbre  
-ah Loke, ¿dime?- dijo sin interés el mago de hielo  
- vamos gray, ponle seriedad al asunto, cuando termine de hablarte, querrás salir corriendo, lo sé- dijo burlonamente Loke  
y así empezaron una larga y extensa charla, donde el tema principal era Lucy, Loke había dicho todo lo que la maga estelar le había contado, e incitando a gray a estar con ella, cuando de repente una maga de cabellos azules interrumpió la plática y se llevo gray  
-juvia se siente celosa de Lucy, juvia no quiere que gray viva con Lucy- decía en voz chipilona la maga de agua  
-cálmate juvia, ella...- dijo gray, buscando como calmarla y raco su cabeza en busca de alguna respuesta.  
-ella debe irse, juvia quiere que corras a Lucy de tu casa gray-sama- dijo juvia en forma de orden  
-imposible, eso no pasara jamás, escucha juvia, yo se que sientes algo por mí, pero yo estoy enamorado de alguien más, soy muy frio con mis sentimientos así que te pido que te olvides de mi- dijo de forma seria gray  
-gray-sama, tu amas a Lucy?- dijo al borde del llanto la maga  
-Si, la amo... La amo tanto..- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro  
Juvia lo vio apretó los dientes y se fue.  
Gray se sentía mal al haber lastimado a juvia, pero ahora que sabía que Lucy estaba enamorada de él, nada la apartaría de ella o al menos eso pensó.

Mientras gray salía a una misión, juvia aprovecho para ir a su casa y hablar con Lucy.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

en la casa de Gray ~

Lucy, recibió a juvia

-oh juvia, perdón por no ofrecerte nada, pero entenderás que ahora soy una inútil en la cocina- dijo Lucy con una risa  
-no te preocupes, de hecho vine porque Gray me pidió que yo te diera la noticia- aclaro juvia  
-¿Gray? cual noticia?- dijo la rubia  
- me dijo que ... pues te informara que el yo vamos a vivir juntos, tal vez después nos casemos- dijo riéndose la maga de agua, con un ligero nerviosismo.  
Lucy al escuchar eso entro en shock, Gray se iba a casar, de verdad lo iba a perder!  
-etto .. feli.. cidades- dijo aguantando el llanto  
-oh gracias! pero eso no es todo, me pidió que te que ... pues como ya vamos a vivir juntos, harías mal tercio, así que me dijo que te marcharas de nuestra casa- dijo juvia en una forma amenazante  
Lucy estaba aturdida, confundida y sumamente triste, asintió con la cabeza y como pudo salió de la casa, llamo a Loke para que la ayudase  
-llévame con Natsu- dijo en tono frio la rubia  
-porque te saliste de la casa de gray?-dijo algo molesto el espíritu  
-no importa!, te digo que me guíes con Natsu- dijo en un grito la maga estelar  
y así fueron en busca de Natsu

Después de varias horas buscándolo lo encontraron, se fueron acercando a él hasta que Lucy escucho la voz de Lissana  
-Loke, hay que escondernos y cuando se vaya Lissana, hablamos con Natsu- dijo la rubia, Loke solo asintió  
En ese momento  
-hay Natsu, pobre Gray tener que cuidar a Lucy, además pienso que ya no debería ser miembro de fairy tail, como maga ya no sirve ¿no crees?- dijo Lissana recostada en Natsu  
- aye- fue lo único que Natsu dijo, con un tono serio y no dándole importancia.  
Cuando Lucy escucho eso empezó a llorar, e hizo desaparecer a Loke, forzando el cierra de la llave  
se paro y estiro las manos y así empezó a caminar, tratando de no chocar ni caerse con algún objeto  
_*tienen razón, soy una carga para Gray, para el gremio para todos!_  
pensaba Lucy, después se deja caer, sintió un suave pasto, así que dedujo que había caminado tanto hasta llegar al bosque. Ahora estaba perdida, sola y llorando  
_*por que Natsu dijo aquello? porque nunca fue a visitarme? porque Gray me dejo, porque ... porque lo perdí todo?*_ pensaba Lucy abrazando sus rodillas y apretando sus llaves contra su pecho.

o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mientras tanto en el gremio

Estaban todos en sus cosas, cuando llega corriendo Gray  
-¿donde esta Lucy?- grito desesperado el mago de hielo.

Todos se miraron sorprendidos y nadie dio una respuesta  
- yo... juvia ah hecho algo malo- dice en voz alta la maga de agua  
todos la miran y escuchan la historia, después de eso sale del gremio un muy enojado Gray.  
Mientras Natsu se queda en shock al saber que Lucy ah desaparecido, en eso se aparece cierto espíritu y lo saca de si mismo dándole un gran puñetazo en la cara, todos se quedan sorprendidos al ver volar al dragón slayer  
-Natsu!- dije el espíritu estelar

¿qué te pasa Loke, porque golpeas a Natsu?- dijo Lissana levantando a su novio  
Loke los señala con su dedo y dice -ustedes hicieron llorar a Lucy, diciendo que era una carga para Gray, y que ya no merecía ser parte de fairy tail- dijo muy enojado el espíritu.

Todo el gremio miro a la pareja ladeando la cabeza con decepción y mirando a estos con mucho enojo y sorpresa de los actos que era acusados

Natsu se levanto, se sentía culpable, y decidido fue a buscar a Lucy, pero antes de salir del gremio se escucha a Lissana gritarle -¡si la vas a buscar olvídate de mi!-  
Natsu voltea a verla y le dice -eso pretendo- y se va del gremio.

Loke se desaparece del gremio, ya que Lucy lo había llamado, estaba en peligro

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

en el bosque~

Loke hace su aparición, la ve en una situación difícil está tomada por la fuerza de la mano de un mago con una insignia del gremio de phamton, se aparece al lado del sujeto y lo golpea y así empieza la pelea de la cual Loke y Lucy son derrotados, Lucy no ve la pelea pero siente como golpean a su espíritu, cierra la llave esperando que pase algún milagro, el mago obscuro la ve y se dispone a atacar cuando siente un gran golpe, seguido de una lanza atravesando su estomago, y por ultimo un aliento de dragón, termino venciéndolo  
Lucy esta tirada en el suelo, al escuchar la voz de Gray y Natsu, estiro su mano y llamo a Gray, el se acerca y la abraza, ella lo empieza a oler, toca su rostro y se da cuenta de que no es Gray, ¡es Natsu!, se levanta y lo empuja.

Gray no había escuchado el llamado de Lucy, estaba dándole unos golpes al mago de phamton cuando voltio y vio la mano de Lucy estirada hacia Natsu, empiezo a marcharse y cuando giro para observar de nuevo la escena, vio a Lucy levantándose y empujando a Natsu  
Lucy trata de caminar estirando su mano buscando a gray, grita su nombre -gray! ¿Donde estas? - dice casi al borde del llanto y se deja caer.  
El la mira sorprendido, no cree lo que ve, Lucy gritando su nombre, se acerca a ella, y la abraza  
Lucy empieza a olerlo, a tocar su rostro, su pelo sus labios y dice - eres tu- mientras lo abraza  
Gray la abraza con tal fuerza que Lucy le susurra en el oído -gray, déjame respirar- acto seguido la suelta, toma su cara entre sus manos y la acerca hacia su propia cara  
-me amas?- le pregunta Lucy a Gray, a lo que Gray cierra la distancia de sus labios con un beso, un tan ansiado beso, suave lento, como si el tiempo no avanzara.  
Natsu interrumpe y los dos se separan  
-Lucy hay varias cosas que tengo que explicarte- dice el peli rosa con un tono depresivo y así los tres regresan al gremio.

o-o-o-o-o-

Ya en el gremio~

-lu-chan me alegro que estés bien, nos preocupaste sabes- dijo Levy, abrazando a su amiga

-perdón chicos, no fue esa mi intención- dijo Lucy ladeando su cabeza y mostrando una sonrisa

todos se sentaron, al parecer esperaban algo, claro una disculpa de dos magas, que por culpa de los celos habían hecho sentir mal a Lucy, y ahí estaban ellas, al menos una se aventuro

-¡juvia siente haberte mentido!- dijo la maga de agua, arrojándose a Lucy, y llorando exageradamente, Lucy solo rio y asintió con la cabeza – creo que me lo merezco, yo … sé que te gusta Gray y aún así yo…- dijo la maga de los espíritus

-Juvia desea que hagas feliz a Gray-sama, ya que juvia no puede hacerlo, gray-sama ama a Lucy y no hay nada que hacer- dijo juvia, mientras tomaba la mano de Lucy y la Gray juntas.

Lucy y Gray, le regalaron una sonrisa, de esas sinceras y llenas de felicidad

-Lucy, yo te eh fallado- dijo Natsu, al ver a su amiga, tan feliz junto a su ''rival'' de siempre –yo, no merezco ser tu mejor amigo- Natsu estaba rodeado de un aura de tristeza, con las manos en la cara y los ojos rojos, las lagrimas se asomaban por esos ojos color jade

Lucy, se acerco a Natsu y poso su mano en una de sus mejillas, pudo sentir el llanto del dragón slayer y con sus manos le retiro las lagrimas -are, Natsu ¿qué dices? Tu mereces todo, y nunca dejaras de ser mi amigo ¿si?- dijo la rubia mientras lo abrazaba

-ey tu estúpida cabeza de flama, suelta a mi Lucy- grito Gray apartando a los magos, ante tal acción todos se rieron y disfrutaron el enfrentamiento de Natsu y Gray.

-eh llegado- dijo mira

-bienvenida- gritaron al unisonó todo el gremio

-Ten- dijo mira extendiéndole un medicamento a gray

-¿Qué rayos es esto?- dijo el mago de hielo

-es la cura para Lucy- dijo mira, observándolo

-y ¿Por qué me la das a mi?, en todo caso deberías dársela a ella- dijo el mago confundido

-Are are, es que solo recuperara la vista, si el medicamento se lo da el ''amor de su vida'', así es que si se los das y no funciona, pues temo que no eres apto para ese puesto- dijo burlonamente mira

-ósea ¿Cómo?. Si gray se lo da y no funciona, Lucy se quedara así?- dijo el peli rosa

-exacto Natsu- dijo la maga de clase s

-oye tu bastardo, más vale que seas el amor de Lucy, si no yo mismo me encargo de matarte- dijo enfurecido el dragón slayer

Gray se puso evidentemente nervioso _*¿ y si no soy el amor de su vida? Que tal si solo esta confundiendo sus sentimientos? Y si pierde por mi culpa la oportunidad de ver?_

-vamos Gray, ya quiero ver de nuevo- dijo lucy

-Lucy, ¿estás segura?... digo tu ¿me amas de verdad?- dijo temblando el mago de hielo

-¿estás dudando de mi?, sabes que te amo, anda! Dame eso- dijo enfurecida la maga estelar

Gray abrió la pócima y se la dio a Lucy

Minutos de tensión, todo el gremio estaba ansioso de que lucy volviera a ver, algunos curiosos querían saber si el amor hacia Gray era verdadero, pero no habia nadie más nervioso que el propio Gray-

Lucy abrió los ojos lentamente y lo primero que vio fue a un nervioso gray, muy cerca de su rostro, lo primero que hizo lucy, fue robarle un beso, Gray sorprendido la miro, tardo unos minutos en reaccionar para después gritar -¡me ama!- , mientras todo el gremio brindaba por la ya recuperada vista de la rubia.

Mira reía en su interior, sabía que la cura era solo beberla, no importa quién se la diera, pero a ella le gustaba poner a todos en momentos de angustia.

Fin.

.

.

.

**¿Review?**

**:]**


End file.
